Fauna's Skills Come in Handy
Backstory: A tiger escapes from its trainer before it can be safely locked in its cage, and wanders around Adventure Bay. Fauna offers to track it down and help bring it back safely. (a collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Marshall Skye Ryder Aid (belongs to Attackpac) Roader (belongs to Attackpac) Fauna (belongs to Attackpac) Story: One day in Adventure Bay, Aid and Roader were inside the lookout and playing pup pup boogie together. Aid had a solid lead on Roader, and giggled as he pulled father ahead. "Whoa Aid, you sure are the best pup pup boogie player here" Roader said with a smile. Aid chuckled and smiled back. "Thanks Roader, I guess practice makes perfect" he replied. Just then, Fauna walked inside the lookout and looked over at them. "Hey guys, can I borrow the T.V for a bit? I want to hear a news broadcast" she asked them. Aid stopped just as the tail spin part came up. "Sure Fauna! Hey Roader, you wanna-" Aid was about to say before Roader, who had already started the tail spin, spun right into him and crashed with him into some pillows. "Ohhhh, I feel dizzy" Roader moaned. "I'll leave the tail spin master role to Aid" he added. Aid giggled a little. "I was going to ask if you were okay with letting Fauna borrow the tv" he said. Roader shook the dizziness away and nodded. "Sure Fauna, go ahead" he replied. Fauna smiled and flipped the remote to the news channel, where the broadcast she wanted just came on. "Reports from witnesses say, a Bengal tiger had escaped from the trainer before it could be locked safely in its cage, and is now roaming around in Adventure Bay" the newsman said. "Oh no, the poor tiger must be scared, and doesn't know where to go" Fauna said sadly. "A-a tiger?" Aid shook in fear. "I thought you were afraid of bears" said Roader. "I-I know. I'm afraid of them more. So I still don't like anything that could eat me!" said Aid as he hid under a pillow. "I wonder where that tiger is" pondered Roader. "Me too, cause I wanna catch it!" said Fauna bravely. Roader and Aid both look at her with shocked looks. "Are you crazy Fauna, that thing could eat you in one bite!" Aid shouted from the pillow. Fauna giggled and smiled. "Only if it gets angry, I know how to keep it calm and catch it" she replied. "How do you know that?" Roader asked. "Remember how I told you guys that I really like animals? Well I feel that with some help from Ryder, i'd be able to catch it and bring it back to its cage" she replied. Roader looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, if you know what you're doing, then go ahead" he said. Aid was still shaking a little. "I'm not so sure you should. Maybe you should call an animal controller instead?" he suggested to Fauna. This made Fauna giggle. "I am like an animal controller! That's my job!" she replied. Aid blushed a shade of red. "R-right" he said meekly. Fauna smiled and headed up the elevator to tell Ryder about the tiger. "You sure your up for it Fauna? It could be dangerous" he told her. Fauna nodded and smiled. "Danger is my middle name, well not really" she replied with a giggle. Ryder chuckled and patted her head. "Alright, i'll keep an eye out from here at the lookout, and if I spot the tiger i'll send you directions to you while your out" he said. Fauna nodded and got her gear on, then headed down the slide to her vehicle. When she got in, Aid walked up to her. "Good luck Fauna. And please be safe. I don't want a friend getting hurt" he said. Fauna smiled back at Aid and nodded. "Don't worry Aid, I'll stay safe! Fur? Feather? Fin? Count me in!" said Fauna as she drives off to find the tiger. Aid watches nervously as he watches Fauna leave. Skye comes out and sees Aid sitting with worry. "You ok Aid?" she asked as she sat down beside him. Aid lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head. "No i'm not, i'm really worried about Fauna" he replied. Skye smiled and patted his shoulder. "She'll be fine, she's a tough pup and knows how to take care of herself" she told him. Aid began to tear up from worry. "But what if she doesn't! What if the tiger kills her? Then we'd never see her again!" he shouted, before racing into his pup house and closing it behind him. Skye sighed and looked out to Fauna. "She'll be fine, I hope..." she said. Meanwhile, Fauna was searching around Adventure Bay for the tiger. "Tigeeeer. Where are yooooou?" Fauna calls out to quietly. "I wonder what a tiger of all things is doing out here" she wonders. "No matter, I'll find him. Then I'll bring him to safety. And then things will o back to normal!" she said as she continued her search. Back at the lookout, Ryder was watching Fauna from the periscope, and searching out for the tiger as well. Just then, Ryder spotted a flash of orange a distance ahead of Fauna. He grabbed his phone and called her on her tag. "Fauna, I spotted it a little bit ahead of you" he said. "Thanks Ryder" Fauna replied, before bring her vehicle to a stop and hoping out. She then crawled her way across the ground and saw the tiger, laying down under a tree. She gasped quietly, so she wouldn't wake it up. "I can't believe it!" she whispered. "That's the tiger! I just need to capture it" she said as she headed to her truck and opened the cage. "Now, I just need something to lure it in here" she thought to herself. "Come one Fauna, think! You remember what tigers eat right?" she asked herself as she crouched down to think hard. She knew that she didn't have any meat with her, so she had to find an alternative. It was then that she got a full look at the tiger, and gulped nervously. "H-he sure is big..." she said, remembering her fear of things bigger than her. She crouched down lower and took a few deep breaths. "Focus Fauna, he may be big but you can do this!" she shouted, a little too loud though. The tiger turned its head and faced her, growling lightly. "E-easy Mr. tiger, i'm not here to h-hurt you..." she said, before noticing the sun shining off the mirror of her vehicle and casting a beam of light near the tiger. "All cats love chasing lights right?" she said, before turning and grabbing the mirror and angling it at the tiger. The tiger switched his attention to the light and started to follow it. "Great! Now let's lead you to a place where you can stay" said Fauna as she angled the mirror toward the back of her truck, and to her cage. "In you go!" she said as she placed the light in the cage. The tiger followed it inside the cage. "Yes!" cheered Fauna happily. But then, a cloud flew right into the path of the sun's light, thus blocking the reflected light from the mirror. The tiger realized this and turned around, only to find out that it was in a cage. Fauna gasped and frantically ran for the cage door to close it. The tiger was about to step out, but luckily Fauna got over to the cage in time and closed it, locking the tiger in place. However, the tiger did reach its paws through the bars and angrily clawed at Fauna. She yelped and winced as its claws grazed her shoulder, drawing a light amount of blood out. "I'll have to get Aid to help with that after..." she whimpered, before hoping into the vehicle and taking the tiger down to the zoo. As she drove it back, while holding her injured shoulder, she received a call on her pup tag from Ryder. "Hello Ryder" she responded while wincing from the pain in her shoulder. "Hey Fauna! How's your tiger catching coming along?" he asked her. "Well, I caught the tiger and am taking it back to the zoo right now. But it got my shoulder with its claw pretty badly. And it hurts pretty badly" Fauna explains. "That's not good. But don't worry Fauna. When you get to the zoo, stay there. I'll send Marshall down to give you a checkup, and Aid to tend to your injury" Ryder said. "Sure thing Ryder, if I move around to much it might get worse" Fauna replied. She soon arrived at the zoo, and some trainers were waiting for her to take the tiger. "Thank you for catching him, Ryder called us and asked if the tiger escaped from us, we were about to transport it to a new zoo, but then it escaped" one trainer told her. Fauna nodded and smiled. "G-glad I could help..." she replied, wincing again from the cut. "Are you okay?" the trainer asked Fauna. "I-I'm fine. Your tiger just clawed my shoulder, that's all" Fauna replied. "Well I'm sorry he did that to you" said another trainer. "Two of my friends are coming down to treat it, but it hurts" Fauna whimpered lightly. "How about you come inside a lay down in our medical center? Until your friends arrive, we'll take care of you" offers the the trainer. "Besides, we don't really know much about dog injures like these other animals, so we'll leave that job to your friends" the first trainer said. Fauna nodded and followed the trainers down to the medical center. Meanwhile at the lookout, Marshall was trying to get Aid to come out of his pup house. "Aid come on, I need your help" he said, lightly tapping on the door. "What do you need me for?" Aid called from inside. "Fauna found the tiger but got clawed by it, she needs us to come down to the zoo and help her" Marshall replied. Aid instantly opened the door and came outside. "She's hurt! why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked, grabbing his medical gear and hopping into his vehicle. Marshall just giggled and hopped into his vehicle as well. Then he and Aid drove off to the zoo. At the zoo, Fauna was inside the medical center with a bowl of water for a drink. She winced again at the pain of the claw site. "I'm glad we have two pups who are good at health" she said to herself. "Maybe I should've listened to Aid. A tiger is much to big for me to handle on my own" Fauna sighed. Marshall and Aid soon arrived at the zoo and headed over to the medical center. "Fauna! are you alright?" Aid asked worriedly, as he rushed to her side. Fauna smiled and hung her head sadly. "I am now, but I should have listened to you Aid, I got hurt because I was stupid and went on my own to catch the tiger..." she replied. Aid put a paw on her other shoulder and smiled. "Your not stupid Fauna, your the bravest pup I know" he told her. "Really?" Fauna asked while smiling a little. "You bet! I shouldn't've been such a coward though" Aid said with a small frown. "You're not a coward Aid, you're a good friend who was just concerned about the safety of one" said Fauna. This made Aid feel better. "Thanks Fauna" he said lightly. "Now, whaddaya say we help that scar of yours?" Marshall asked. Fauna smiled. "I'm more than happy to!" she replied. Marshall first used his x-ray to see if Fauna had any major injuries. "Everything looks to be good, except for that cut" he said after finishing his scan. "Aid, can you tend to that please?" he added with a smile. "Sure thing" Aid replied, first taking out a cloth and cleaning the wound, then taking out his ointment and gently rubbing it onto the cut. Fauna winced slightly as it stung a bit, but smiled lightly. Aid then finished up by wrapping her shoulder in a bandage, then giving her a hug. "There you go, all fixed up" he said happily. "Thank you guys so much! I feel better just knowing that I have good friends like you" Fauna said. Marshall smiled at Fauna. "I'm glad we could help!" he said. "And for being a big help yourself," said the tiger's trainer as she walked in. "you deserve one of these!" The trainer pulled out a tiger cub plush toy. Fauna gasps and pounces at the toy, pining it to the ground and hugging it happily. "Its so cute, thank you!" she said to the trainer happily. The trainer smiled and patted Fauna's head. "Now lets get back to the lookout so you can rest your shoulder up" Aid said to Fauna, who kept snuggling into the tiger plush happily. "Okay Aid!" said Fauna."You can ride in the back of my ambulance. Roader can come down and tow your truck back to the lookout" Aid said. "Sounds like a plan! Thank you guys for watching over me!" Fauna said while waving to the trainers who waved back. Then she, Marshall, and Aid walked out the medical center and to their vehicles. Fauna got in the back of Aid's ambulance, and Aid and Marshall drove to the lookout. Once they arrived at the lookout, Fauna hoped out of the back of Aid's ambulance with her tiger plush and headed inside to lay down. Marshall and Aid followed, and Aid told Roader about towing Fauna's truck back here. Roader nodded and headed down to the zoo and grabbed her truck, towing it back to its rightful place at the lookout. Aid then walked inside and lay down beside Fauna. "I wish I was as brave as you are, taking on a difficult task like that must have been exciting" he said. "Heheh, it was interesting I'll tell you that" Fauna chuckled. "Getting scratched by that tiger made it all the more memorizing" she added. "I'm glad you're ok though" Aid said. "Thanks you to and Marshall" Fauna stated. Aid rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling and. "I would say that I'm probably the most fraidy pup on the PAW Patrol" he sighed. Fauna giggled and rolled onto her back. "Aww come on, don't say that, each of us have a fear, that doesn't make you the fraidy pup" she replied. Aid looked over at her and smiled lightly. "Yea but i'm scared of two things, bears and going fast...." he replied. Fauna shrugged and smiled. "That doesn't make you anymore of a scaredy pup than any of us, we all are afraid and that's normal" she said with a smile. "I-I guess" Aid said lightly. "Well, every pup does have at least one fear. I don't have to feel bad for having two" he said. Fauna smiles at Aid. "So, how long do you think it'll take for my cuts to heal?" she asked him. "About two days, since that was a tiger who did that to you. But just let the bandage protect your skin, your body to mend the damage, and you'll be good as new!" Aid said. Fauna smiled and nuzzled him in a friendly way. "Thank you Aid, i'm glad that your our medical pup along with Marshall" she replied. "And to be honest, your braver than me, I couldn't stand the sight of blood or stuff like that. You don't mind it at all" she added. Aid smiled and wagged his tail. "R-really? You think that makes me brave?" he asked. Fauna nodded. "Yea, its very brave to be able to take on the job of medicine" she replied. Aid blushed shyly. "I guess that makes sense. Well I have to do my job. Even if my patient is bleeding" Aid said. "Yep! That's what a paramedic does!" said Fauna. "Say, even though I have a clawed shoulder, can I still play?" Fauna asked Aid. Aid chuckled and nodded. "Of course you can, just be careful with your shoulder" he replied. Fauna giggled and nodded, then got into a crouch and faced him. Aid soon registered what she meant, and yelped to late as she tackled him and pinned him. "Hehe, got you Aid" she cheered happily. Aid chuckled as well, but a little bit more nervously. "Y-yeah, you got me, heh" he said with a slight smile. Fauna then playfully gnawed on Aid's belly. "Hehehey! Fauna, wait! Yohohou're tickling me!" Aid laughed. Fauna grinned upon hearing what Aid said, but acted like she didn't and started to gnaw on his ears instead. Aid smiled and tilted his head to playfully gnaw on Fauna's leg. Fauna giggled and stepped off of him, then stood to his side and looked down at his belly. "So, you said that tickled huh?" she asked with a grin, before leaning down and gnawing on his belly again. "Wha-geeheeheeheehee! Yehehehes I did! Oohoohoohoohoo! I can't take this! It tickles too muhuuhhuuuhuch!!" laughed Aid. Fauna looks up at Aid with a smile to see him panting. Then he started laughing again when Fauna blew on his belly next. His giggles echoed in the room, and Marshall an Roader came over to see what was going on. Roader chuckled and stood on the other side of Aid. "Having fun with him?" he asked Fauna. She stopped blowing and looked up. "Yep, he said I could still play, so i'm having some tickle fun!" she replied. Roader looked at Marshall with a smile. "Well, don't let me stop you" he said. "Ok!" said Fauna as she resumed blowing, and Aid resumed laughing. "Don't mind if we join do you?" Roader asked Fauna, who stopped blowing again. "Oh, of course not!" replied Fauna. "Sounds like fun! Doesn't it Aid?" asked Marshall. Aid gave a worried expression, before Fauna continued to blow on Aid's belly while tickling his sides with her paws. Marshall went down to Aid's hind paws and tickled them. And Roader stood over top of Aid and went at his lower sides. Aid tried his best to stifle his giggles, but three pups tickling and blowing on him where too much, and within seconds he was laughing heavily and crying. "HEHEHHEHEH AHAHAHAHHAA GUYS THAT REALLLLYYYY TIIIHHHKKKCCCLLLEEESSSS!!!!!" he yelped. Roader, Marshall, and Fauna smiled. "We know it does buddy" Roader sad. "You're quite the laugh pack aren't you Aid?" giggled Marshall. "You deserve a good laugh for helping me out today" Fauna stated. Aid yelped and laughed loudly as tears fell down his face, creating small puddles on the ground. The others tickled him for a little longer before letting up and letting him breath. Aid panted heavily and rolled onto his side. "Phew, you guys really know how to take my breath away" he said with a giggle. The others giggled as well. "Well, let's let you catch your breath" said Fauna. "Yeah, you need some rest yourself" Roader added. Aid smiled lightly and rolled onto his belly. "My tickle days will never end will they?" he asked the others. "Apparently not!" Marshall giggled. Fauna then stretched out her paws and grabbed her tiger plush from the ground, then carried it over to Aid. "Mind if I lay beside you or on you while you rest?" she asked. Aid looked over to Roader, who smiled and nodded. "I'm not sleeping yet, so she can take my pillow buddy for now" he replied. Aid smiled and laid down. Fauna went over to Aid and laid on him. "You're a great friend Aid. Don't forget that" Fauna said. "Forget what?" Aid asked, already forgetting what Fauna had just said to him. This made her giggle. "That you're a great friend" she repeated. Aid blushed embarrassingly. "Oh, tha-that's right" he said meekly. Fauna smiled and soon drifted to sleep, with Aid not far behind after her. The two slept peacefully as the others went outside to play, so as not to wake them from their sleep. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes